


Spark, Wolf, and their Nurse

by NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beta Peter Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Insecure Peter Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Lubrication, Mates, Mating Bites, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 06, Romantic Gestures, Sweet Peter Hale, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Peter and Stiles have been in a relationship for years, so why are they both acting weird when it comes to Melissa? Will their relationship withstand the obstacles they are about to face?





	1. Stiles

Stiles pov

Melissa had been coming over more and more often, because of her need for a lawyer (I.e. one Peter Hale).

Peter and I had been dating now for three and a half years. We had ran into each other for the first time, since he had been put in Eichen House, at UCLA where we were both attending at the time. Peter had turned over a new leaf and was halfway through his degree program in law when we had bumped into one another. Whereas for me I had just started my second semester for a career in Law Enforcement.

Peter had shown me a whole other side of him. One of which was not obsessed with obtaining power and becoming Alpha. One that was kind and oddly romantic.

We fell for each other rather fast. It only took one month for me to see how much he had changed and to see what kind of driven person he had become. Then after four months from the time we had first met at Uni. he had asked me to move in with him, which I obviously said yes to. Something I would never regret.

Now three years later we were living in Beacon Hills in the loft that Peter originally owned and we are really happy at this stage.

I didn't want to screw that up.

Why would I screw this all up, you might ask? Well I might screw all this up because I have started to look at Melissa differently lately.

Melissa McCall had heard that Peter had his own office building in downtown Beacon Hills and was now a lawyer.

She had sought out his help when she got into trouble for performing a procedure on a patient in order to have their life.The patient survived but Melissa wasn't supposed to do the procedure since she was only a nurse. What a way to say ‘thanks for saving my life’ than to sue the woman who saved it. So she had been over when I got home from my night shift at 2 am, for the past three nights discussing her case, tonight was no different.

I had just walked through the door and noticed that the only light was coming from the kitchen. So I walked down our small hallway to the kitchen. Peter had files open all over the table, which was nothing unusual and was looking intently at the information with in them. Melissa was hovering behind him gasing over his shoulder, arms crossed over her chest but resting on the back of Peter’s chair and essentially his back.

The fact that they were alone together wasn't worrisome to me. I was very confident in my relationship with Peter. Hell after three years together I knew we were solid. Especially with the whole werewolf mates for life thing.

The issue I had was with myself. I had only been attracted to one person of the female variety. Lydia Martin had been my crush since puberty. She had been the girl of my dreams, the girl of which I had shamelessly masterbated to, the girl who was so unobtainable to me that it made her the perfect crush.Throughout the years and our many dilemmas with the supernatural I quickly found that we were much better off as just friends. 

Of course when I started to notice that I was drawn to several boys in high school I knew that I floated both ways when it came to attraction and sex.

But other than Lyds I hadn't found myself interested with any other women.

That all changed though when I found myself being very interested and turned on by my best friends mom Melissa McCall. 

It had been subtle at first.

When she first started coming over (preferring here then his office because of her shift hours) I found myself looking up and just admiring how strong of a women she was and how she loved her work unconditionally. After a few nights of her being in our home though I started to notice that my admiration had moved on to attraction. I watched how her body looked in her street clothes instead of her work scrubs. How I wanted to grab, slap, or bite her ass. How her breasts would bounce when she found something humorous.

I had hoped that it was just something that I had to overcome. Possibly jack off to and it would be over and I could go back to not being attracted to her. 

Yeah not so much…

Now I was concerned that it would somehow affect my relationship with Peter. Or that somehow he would notice that when she was around my scent would change to being aroused. If he had, he had not let on or confronted me about it, yet.

I got to wondering if it was just me that was attracted to her or if it was mutual between the three of us.

“Hey babe. Melissa. How is the case going?” I asked setting my bag down. I walked over to them.

“Hey sweetheart Peter and I were just wrapping up, sorry for taking so much of your guys time. He was going over a document that I was given from the hospital. They decided that I needed to go on a leave of absence with no pay until this is resolved.” Melissa told me moving away from Peter to stand in front of me. Almost too close to be casual.

Not that I minded. I could smell her intoxicating natural jasmine and honey scent that was hidden under a spray of vanilla perfume. Which in my opinion she didn't need the perfume but I doubt my opinion mattered to her.

“It is fine Melissa. I am sorry to hear that. What are you going to do while your not working?”

“Well to be honest I don’t know. Scott has helped me since he started working with Deaton, putting a lot of money on my mortgage, so I am closer to owning it fully but I don't want to rely on my son for more money.” She said looking between me and Peter.

Peter had put down the document that he had been reading when I came home. “Hello Darling, how was your night?” He asked me. 

“Ugh it was okay, mainly just filling out paperwork, but there has not been anything supernatural so that is a plus.” I told him.

“That’s good news.”

“That is good.”

They both spoke at the same time making us all laugh.

Melissa’s laugh was so infectious and had such a nice sound to it. 

“Well Mel I will get this in the records and I think we can get you some type of pay…..” Peter started to speak to Melissa so I decided to go change out of my uniform.

I had finished getting undressed and had decided on a shower. So I had just hopped in the shower when Peter came in and started to undress. “You didn't have to leave, but I am sorry that it took so long, again for us to finish up, I hadn't thought that we would be over an hour when she had come over with this problem, like the last two nights have been.” 

“Don’t be sorry Peter. I understand that this is an important case. Also its been the past three nights babe not just two.” I told him making sure he knew I really wasn't upset just proving a point. “And since when have you started to call Melissa, Mel?.” I asked him curious to hear the answer. 

After stepping under the spray I went to grab the shampoo but Peter beat me to it. “Well let me make it up to you my darling boy.” He was slow and meticulous when he washed my hair, gently rubbing my scalp with his strong fingers. Once he dubbed it clean and soapy enough he gently moved me under the spray, rinsing the shampoo. “You know that woman better than I do, so you should know how persistent she can be. She keeps insisting that I call her Mel. Is that a problem?” Peter asked me.

I shook my head. “No just curious.”

He finished with my hair and then went on to his own hair shampooing it really fast and then his own body before rinsing off and moving back towards me. He grabbed the body wash again and washed all my body except where I wanted him. My dick was already hard and protruding straight out. Peter’s arm once and a while bumped in to it making it bob up and down. 

“Someone is eager. Are you feeling neglected my darling boy?” Peter asked me coming back up to look me in the eye before kissing me something fierce. 

He reached down and took a firm grip of my cock and started to yank it making me moan. He turned me around after a few more jerks of my cock, pressing me up against the wall. Spreading my ass cheeks and sinking to his knees, eating out my ass.

“God damn Peter. Oh fuck I don't feel neglected. I know that your a busy lawyer. Uh fuck god right there babe, dont stop.” As I spoke he continued to eat me out adding one finger then another one, hitting my prostate perfectly. 

“Oh Stiles if you still have the ability to speak I must be doing something wrong.” Peter chuckled out adding another finger scissoring me open wider. Soon he was taking his fingers out completely. Before I could start to whine out in displeasure he was easing his dick in me.

“Ughh fuck your so tight my darling boy.” Peter moaned in my ear. I could feel his elongated wolf teeth at my neck itching to bite where his mate bite had already been scarred over. Peter moved a hand to my side slowly wrapping around my penis. Making me a moaning, blubbering mess.

I knew from conversations with both Scott, who was with Allison, and Peter that when werewolves found their mate their instincts would come out to the surface. Making them want to claim their mate with a bite mark to the neck. It had been one heck of an amusing conversation about mating bites, knotting, and the ability to transform into a wolf while having sex. I found that from the conversation that mating bites were a thing but the other two were not.

“Peter please, please more.” I pleaded, eager to cum by my mates hands and dick.

“Close. Stiles I’m close.” Peter started to thrust faster and harder into me, on one precise hit to my prostate my cock shot out thick strips of white that was quickly escaping down the drain. My orgasm must have triggered Peter’s because right after I came I felt his cock drench my insides.

“I love you Peter.” I turned around once he slipped out of me to give him a deep kiss.

“Oh darling me too.” He washed and rinsed us off once more and then carried me to our bed.

“I love when you take care of me babe. Thank you for being so kind and thoughtful.” I cuddled his chest and too soon I was asleep, exhaustion from the days wear on me.


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Peter's Pov. Hope you enjoy.

It was three days after our shower sex that I started to realize that Stiles and my relationship could be in jeopardy. That something was going on with Stiles that I had not noticed until this point.

He wouldn't look me in the eye and whenever he came home and Melissa was here he would make casual conversation before making a lame excuse and high tailing it to our bedroom for a shower.

I couldn't even tell by his scent because of him using his spark powers so I didn't know if he was upset about something at work or if he was pissed off at Melissa. Or pissed because of the late hours me and Mel were creating for her case, or even perhaps (and I dread to even think of this as a possibility) he was cheating on me.

I honestly couldn't believe that he would cheat on me, given that we had given each other a mating bite to the neck but I just had a hard time figuring out what was going on with my darling boy.

On the other hand I was also having a hard go at things lately. I would never do anything that would be remotely considered cheating but recently my dealings with Melissa McCall had become tougher and tougher. She had such an alluring scent that somewhat called to my wolf side. She smelt like all natural honey and the woods to me. She had such a kind soul that even her personality had won me over. 

I found it fascinating how she could be nice and sweet to this guy who was now suing her vindictively. It was beyond my capacity to be nice to someone who did me wrong. Clearly, given my past but now I can see the reward of being nice and compassionate.

Of course I could say the same about Stiles. He is always helping someone out and treating people, especially the elderly or those who are in military garb or pregnant women, so warm heartily.

That’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with him. It is also the reason why it would kill me if he was cheating on me or giving up on us.

With that thought I told Melissa that I was going to be gone for the weekend and planned a weekend of splendor for my mate in hopes that we could get back to where we were before I started to take Melissa’s case.

\---

Two days later Stiles and I were on our way to San Bernardino National Forest where there was a family cabin presided in the mountains close by. 

The first stop though, was at Gale’s Drive-in where they had the best curly fries that money could by. At least that is what Stiles always says.

“Peter, what are we doing here? I thought that you said we were going somewhere special. This is special to me but by the bags in the back I thought that you meant something else, like a vacation.” Stiles asked in confusion.

“We are my dear boy but this is just a pit stop. To get you curly fries.” I opened my car door, getting out and shutting it before heading inside to pick up my two orders of curly fries. Five minutes later I was back in the car handing Stiles the bag of hot fries that in my opinion was way too greasy for my taste. 

Stiles was already digging in to the bag.

“You bought me two orders of curly fries? Peter...Aww...Thanks Babe.” Stiles says, noticing me shaking my head in affirmation, before shoving a handful in his mouth.

“Your more than welcome love.” I told him wrapping my hand around the back of his neck scent marking him before bringing him closer to kiss the top of his head.

I barely catch him say ‘ Love you too’ with a mouth full of curly fries before I started the car and placed it in to gear. 

“Here we go.”

As I pull out of Gale’s parking lot I start to drive anxiously towards our destination.

My family had always used to use this cabin for family vacations, family get together's or even for romantic getaways. That is until the fire happened and there wasn't anyone or any reason to use it anymore.

I was a bit reluctant in going, only on the principle that I didn't know exactly what kind of condition the cabin would be in considering all the years of disuse. Hoping that Talia had payed someone to keep up the maintenance on the Cabin was what made me decide to go. I knew that no matter the condition of the place I would make this romantic rondevu amazing for Stiles so that he wouldn’t leave me.

“I made you a playlist on spotify if you want to listen to music on our way there?” I told Stiles once he was done making a mess of my car with crumbs of curly fries.

“And where exactly is _there_?” Stiles asked hoping to trick me into confessing where we were headed while bringing up my spotify playlists.

“Somewhere about sixty miles away. Nice try though but I am still not going to tell you where we are going, my love. Click on the Stiles playlist and press play.” I told him taking his left hand in my right and kissing the back of his hand, keeping my eyes on the road ahead.

We fell in to comfortable silence just listening to the music.

When the third song came on-How Deep is Your Love by The Bee Gees-Stiles turned in his seat to look at me.

“Are all of these love songs?” He asked me raising his brow.

“Maybe. Why do you hate them?” I asked coyly.

“No but did you make this list?” He asked me.

“Yes.”

The next song came on-We found Love.

“Peter did you...are you…?” Stiles tries to ask but couldn’t seem to be able to finish one thought or the next.

Now feeling unsure about making this playlist I had to ask. “Stiles, did I do something wrong?”

“No, no of course not babe. I just realized that these all have meaning to us. This song, Peter, you know that this song was playing that night in the club that you first kissed me. Making me love Rihanna’s music even more.” 

He looked so happy that it made my heart swell and I was once again thankful that I had planned this. Making him feel loved, and special is all I could wish for.

“So I’ll ask you babe, are you trying to woo me all over again?” Stiles expression of love turns to one of cockiness like he figured out my entire plan (which admittedly is partially true). One expression that secretly revs my engine up.

“Maybe I just feel like taking the time to worship my darling boyfriend and showing him how much I am thankful and grateful for him and how much I truly love him.” I explain.

“Hmm. If you say so…” Stiles muttered in doubt, turning back to face the front. His fingers started to tap on his leg like he was nervous, ideally making me nervous.

Was I making the right decision? What was going through his mind right now? 

I just had to stay on course and be positive that this would work out, making sure that he still loves me like I love him.

Another song had been playing while I was deep in thought and was now over. The start of another playing had Stiles looking at me again.

“I love you, you know and I still remember that this was playing in the background when we first made love.” He tells me. I can see that his eyes are brimming with un-shed tears.

“I remember that night perfectly too, my darling boy just as if it was yesterday….”

_Memory_

_July 12th, two years and nine months ago, evening time._

I had just taken out the crown of Lamb when the doorbell rang.

I made sure nothing would burn and went to answer the door. Taking off the apron I had been using to make sure my clothes wouldn’t get sprayed with food.

“Hello Stiles. How are you this evening? Please come in.” I told him waving my arm invitingly.

“Hey Peter. I'm a bit nervous and a whole lot of excited.These are for you by the way.” He hadn’t needed to tell me how he felt really, because I could smell how excited and nervous he was; but there was also another underlying emotion that I didn't know what it was exactly. I wished to find out though.

Taking the pansies and roses from his outstretched hand I thanked him and ushered him inside. 

I walked into the dinning room and to my china cabinet to grab a vase. Noticing that Stiles was right behind me I kept going, moving to the kitchen and taking care of the flowers following the care instructions.

“You look nice my darling boy.” I turned to watch the blush that I knew would appear on his cheeks and move down his neck. I was not disappointed.

“You do too Peter. Always but especially now when your not wearing the usual v-neck but an actual dress shirt. You look very sexy.” He rambled on, I could now smell his nerves spiking.

“Thank you.” I said while I finished with the flowers and turned around to face Stiles. “I must ask why all of a sudden do you smell even more nervous?”

“Well...it’s stupid really but…” Stiles drifted off with a wave of his hand. Trying to sound nonchalant about it but I could smell and see that this was really bothering him. “Nothing you have concerns about is or will ever be stupid my love.” I assured him baiting him to continue. “Right. Well I guess I am just insecure Peter, to be honest.” He stuttered out biting his bottom lip. “I mean, why are you with me? Your older than me, more experienced and on your way to becoming a great lawyer. So why are you dating a loser like me?” Stiles asked me looking directly in my eyes.

“Hey...Enough. That’s enough of talking bad about yourself. This is not like you. Did someone say something to you? Are you feeling alright?” I asked him worried.

“Yeah. Yes I am alright. I’m sorry Peter. I didn't mean to ruin our night, and I’m not being possessed either.” Stiles smiled a little.

“Not that it is important but don't think I didn't notice how you evaded the question of someone saying something rude to you. Or whatever the case maybe. Whoever it was must not be smart, because you are perfect to me just the way you are. Don't forget that you are fast tracking your way to being an excellent cop and detective.” I told him walking closer to him and taking his hand in my left while my right one caressed his face.

“Plus you could never ruin anything my darling boy. We can still enjoy dinner and the rest of our night together.” I leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"First I want to tell you just how special I think you are.” I brought my arms out and around his waist bringing him in closer, as close to my body as I could. I started to nuzzle in the crook of his neck. 

Slowly I told him all of the things that in my humble opinion made him the beautiful, special, and unique person who stood in front of me. “Stiles you have the kindest heart out of anyone I know.”

I kissed his ear lobe. 

“You follow one thing-your heart and inner instinct-and you never sway from what it tells you. Your heart is so amazing. It’s why i’m so lucky because you trusted your heart and gave me a second chance.”

Another kiss, this time to his neck.

“Each one of your moles equals one perfect mark of skin I would love to trace.” 

Yet another kiss to the opposite side of his neck.

“Each freckle was made by an angel who knew that blessing you with another freckle would be like adding a cherry to the perfect piece of chocolate cake, or an endless supply of curly fries.” At this he moaned out.

I kissed his lips.

“Do you get it now? What my feelings for you are?” I asked him with all the love I could muster in my voice.

All Stiles seemed to be able to do is nod into my chest and moan from the kisses. I figured he got the point but wanted to reaffirm that he should never feel insecure about my feelings for him again.

“I love you, Stiles Stilinski. The fact that you are younger than me matters very little to me. The fact that you help old ladies and women with children when they need it makes me care for you more and more.”

“The way that you look at me with love, adoration, respect, and total trust makes me feel like nothing I have ever felt before. No one, not even my parents or Talia, has ever looked at me like you do. I love you so, so, so very much.” Telling Stiles how I truly felt should have terrified me to no end but it oddly felt liberating. 

“I love you too Peter, so much that it hurts sometimes, and thank you for all your kind words. I hadn't known that you felt that way about me. I also realize that saying these things to me made you vulnerable and it makes me love you even more than I already did.” Leaning up he gave me a deep kiss.

“Let’s go and enjoy dinner before it gets cold and turns inedible my darling boy.” I told him turning him around and lightly pushing him through the kitchen doorway into the dining room. 

I had set the dining room up, much like you would see at a fancy restaurant or a banquet meeting, the table cloth was a rich red in color and the table was formally set with our salads already ready to eat dressing on the side. In the middle of the table were white roses in an elegant vase and a list of the menu. To say I went all out would be underrated.

_**Menu:** _

_**First course - Side salad** _

_**Second course - Tomato Bisque** _

_**Third course - Steak Tartare** _

_**Fourth course - Lamb Dinner with Champagne** _

_**Final course - Chocolate Mousse** _

Stiles stopped short at seeing the dining room that was dimly lit and romantic. Of course the classical music that I had playing before he even knocked added a nice touch to the evening.

“This is so beautiful Peter.” He said while I pulled out his chair and waited for him to sit down. Once he was fully seated I pushed in his chair and walked to my seat, sitting down comfortably. “Oh my God did you cook all this? It all sounds so delicious, I can’t wait to try everything.” He held the menu in his hand though once I confirmed that ‘yes of course I did’ he set it back down and looked down at the already made and ready salad. “Oh yum this looks fantastic, I’m starving.” I could hear the confirmation that he was starving when on cue his stomach growled.

We both ate silently. Though most of my attention was focused on the charming boy in front of me.

Though I could hear the little meows of joy that Stiles was making from each bite of food that came up next and see the delight in his eyes when he tasted something delectable. 

Each new dish had Stiles ‘Mmming’ and ‘Oh god-ing’ that it was becoming harder and harder (pun unintended) not to get aroused.

In the middle of the third course the music had stopped. I got up once we had finished the steak tartar and went to drop the dishes off into the sink. I decided to change the music from the record player to a Pandora playlist of love ballads, that started to careen from my sound bar at the perfect romantic volume, just in time for me to set down Stiles plate of lamb. I set down my own plate and went to the ice bucket that housed a nice vintage champagne that I was saving for such an occasion as this. 

A special one.

I knew I was pulling out all the stops for this night making it super romantic, but I also knew that I loved Stiles so much and that my wolf was 100% in agreement. In fact with all the noises the boy was making my wolf had nothing else on his mind but to claim the boy.

I finally pulled the cork out and offered some to Stiles.

“Would you like some, it’s vintage 2002 ‘ _Rare_ ’ it is such a special blend of Chardonnay and Pinot Noir which comes from the Montagne de Reims region, especially known for their Pinot Noir grapes. I know you like the more fruity flavored alcoholic beverages and I thought with a name that fits you to a tee it would be excellent for tonight. I hope you enjoy it.” I explained to him waiting until he shook his head yes to begin pouring it into his wine flute.

“Thank you Peter. For everything, but especially for being so kind and romantic. I love you!” He leaned up over the table grabbing my shirt and tugging me towards him. The kiss was chaste and left me (and my wolf) wanting more. However Stiles sat back down and took a small sip of his champagne before taking a deeper one a second later. He set it down and started to pick up his fork and knife.

“That has wonderful fruity flavor Pete. Mmm this lamb looks and smells delicious also.” He took a big bite, moaning quietly making me squirm in my seat. 

I just knew that my chest was puffed out and that me and my wolf were preening at the compliments along with the fact that we could provide for our mate…

Wait mate...did I say mate…

Holy shit I did…

Stiles was...is my mate. Well that explained why my wolf wanted to claim the boy.

Right here on this table, right now.

After the epiphany that I had we both ate through the rest of our meal in relative silence (little moans and meows not included). I was anxious to see where the night would lead. Though very adamant that I would be following Stiles lead, not my wolf’s.

Much to my delight we finally finished our meal and dessert. We started to clean up when a thought came to me.

“Why don't we simply place the dishes in the sink and I'll take care of it tomorrow?” I told Stiles, taking his hand and leading him out to the living room, once the dishes were in the sink.

“Are you sure Pete? I mean you cooked such a fantastic meal that made me so full that I probably won't need to eat for a few days at least, the least I can do is help with the dishes.” 

“Nah, I mean thank you for being so thoughtful but it can be saved for tomorrow. Now may I have this dance Mr. Stilinski?” I bowed and waved my hand with a flourish causing him to laugh.

It was like music to my ears hearing him so full of laughter. It was even better though when I raised my head to see him playing along and curtsying.

“It would be my pleasure Mr. Hale, but I wish you would not address me so formally. Mr. Stilinski is my father.” Stiles said in an accent of those in the 1800’s making both of us laugh.

“Yes my darling boy.” I grabbed his left hand with my right and wrapped my left around his waist and brought him as close to me as physically possible. Effectively cutting off his laugh.

We slow danced for several songs. Stiles placed his head in the crook of my neck. I rested mine on top of his I could easily breath in his glorious earthy tones. To me he smelt like fresh air and moss, with a bite of magical undertones, I assumed that it came from him being a spark. I was sure to run my cheek against his head, subtly scenting and marking him as mine.

After a few more sensual songs came and went a more fast pace one erupted from the speakers. 

Stiles turned in my arms moving my hands to his waist and pressing his supple ass into my groin. I pressed my face into his neck scent marking him making him smell like the combination of the two of us. In turn making my wolf howl in ecstasy. I could feel my member grow in interest, which was becoming increasingly more difficult to hide when Stiles kept grinding into me. Mixed with the scent of Stiles arousal strong in the air I was grateful I was a werewolf and had a great refractory speed because it felt like I would cum any minute, just like a sixteen year old virgin.

Just as suddenly as he turn away from me he was suddenly turning back around once again nuzzling in my neck, kissing a path up to my ear.

“Make love to me Pete…”

As the next song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack came on I picked up Stiles by the back of his legs and hoisting him up on to my hips giving me the room I needed to have in order to walk. I carried him into my bedroom setting him back down on his feet, where the same song was playing through another soundbar above my headboard.

I began undressing Stiles sensually but in a quick manner, I felt overwhelmed with desire, love, and a need that I had never experienced before for this man who was in front of me baring his neck and giving himself over to me and my wolf.

Whose glorious arousal I could smell even before I bent down to take his shoes and socks off. I stood back up to grab him by his hips bringing him closer to lick and suck at one nipple before giving equal pleasure to the opposite nipple.

As I touched the skin of Stiles I felt as if mine was being sparked with little shocks of electricity all over my body. Hearing Stiles moan and mumble out little ‘I love yous’ at every touch I gave egged my wolf and myself on even more. To the point that I knew right then with all my heart that leaving him or us breaking up would kill me.

As I edge our way back towards the foot of the bed, with Stiles standing on my feet, I feel afraid that if we lose touch with each other then this spell will break.

I let go of Stiles nipples moving up to his neck, moving him up the bed as I go while my hands undo his belt threading the belt through the hoop and hook before ripping it out of his pants in one swift jerk. Causing this gorgeous boy to throw his head back in pleasure.

Well, well, well, naughty boy must like it a little rough...I will have to file that away for a different, more appropriate time.

I move back to gently but firmly take Stiles pants and boxers off in one solid go, sliding them off passed his knees on to the floor.

I could smell the pre-come on the tip of Stiles cock before taking his pants off, but now it was like I was suffocating in his scent and more than ever before I wanted to have a taste of him.

“Peter...please...Pete...please...pleeaassseee." Stiles whined out too lost in pleasure to conjure a coherent thought. Though it was doing wonders to my wolf who was pacing around wanting to lay a claim on his begging, wanting mate.

“Please what Stiles?” I asked feigning innocence, knowing that I would have to wait till next time to taste my mate's yummy dick and come.

“Please...anything...just anyth...Alpha...” Stiles moaned grabbing out for me.

I almost growled out at being called an alpha but held my wolf in check, though just barely. I ripped off my own clothes and crawled up on top of Stiles. His body conformed it self to me automatically wrapping his legs around my hips slotting my dick to his ass perfectly. Almost as if our bodies knew that I wanted, and was going to, finally lay a claim on Stiles, my rightful claim to my mate.

Stiles was all but high off of the pleasure my hands, mouth and dick was giving him. I could smell and feel with the tip of my cock that Stiles must have taken precautions and preparations for tonight. Either that or somehow he used his spark to help loosen his asshole up enough for me to fit in without the use of lube or fingering him first.

Such a naughty boy I have. I thought before I leaned down to whisper into his ear “Stiles, I know you know I am not an alpha anymore.” I growled out licking his ear, biting the lobe gently tugging on it, not expecting to hear him say what he said. “Your my alpha Peter!” 

His answer made my wolf howl in so much pleasure that I could not control myself any longer and howled out in a forceful burst making Stiles body shiver in orgasm, bare his neck to the side for me, and yell out my name. All while I thrust into him for the first time and find myself coming unexpectedly and biting down on to his neck all within the blink of an eye. Leaving my claim as his mate.

_End of Memory_

“Peter...Pete...Peter!!!” The urgent sound of my name being called pulled me from my memories of such an amazing night.

“What?” I asked Stiles bewildered until finally hearing the horn of what must be a semi-truck. I look out the window to see I must have slipped into the wrong lane and that yes it was a semi-truck. With quick werewolf reflexes I put one arm across Stiles and yank the steering wheel with the other and head into the right lane, just barely missing the truck.

“What the fuck Peter. One we could have been killed. Two you just mom-ed me...again what the hell???” Stiles asked crossing his arms and facing me with a scrutinizing look on his face.

“I’m sorry I got distracted thinking back to that night and I just lost focus. I really am sorry Stiles.” I apologized to him honestly. “I love you and your distracting but it won't ever happen again. I promise my darling boy!” 

‘ _God please don't leave me_.’ I wanted to say but didn’t.

“It’s fine Peter are we almost there? I think that is why I’m starting to get crabby. It's just too much…” Stiles said motioning with his hands something that resembled being squished or closed in.

This was not working, since when was it hard for him to stay in the car with me? How was I going to fix whatever the fuck was going on with us if I couldn’t even make him happy in the car?

Think positive.

Gotta think positive Peter.

Finally the turn off was approaching only ten more miles and then another five for the driveway and we would be there. Hopefully it was all in good shape still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you like, dislike, think might happen...

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah Not sure where this came from really but yeah I really like where this is headed. this is a work in progress, please let me know if I missed tags and what you liked!!


End file.
